


drunk in love

by spinningincircles



Series: drabbles [11]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Prompt Fill, Soft Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Soft Evan "Buck" Buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinningincircles/pseuds/spinningincircles
Summary: "I think Wine Drunk Eddie is my favorite Eddie."
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: drabbles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765609
Comments: 15
Kudos: 218





	drunk in love

**Author's Note:**

> for the sensory prompt: red wine stained lips
> 
> originally posted [here](https://tylerhunklin.tumblr.com/post/626798179275472896/18-for-the-sensory-prompts-please)
> 
> title from "drunk in love" by beyoncé (duh)

Eddie’s giggling. Full on giggling, like Chris does when he’s watching cartoons in the morning, but pitched way lower and  _ way _ less cute. He’s watching Buck, who is earnestly listening to whatever outlandish story their Uber driver is spinning. He’s nodding in all the right places, eyes wide, and at one point he  _ gasps _ , and Eddie just about loses it. 

The guy takes a phone call eventually, leaving them to their own devices in the back seat, but Eddie still can’t pull it together. Buck’s eyes are on him now, reacting to the one sided conversation they’re hearing, and Eddie’s sides are starting to hurt. Buck finally gets bored, opting instead to place kisses on every available part of Eddie’s skin he can reach. The giggles eventually calm down, not as intense and interspersed with contented sighs.

Buck pulls back, and Eddie’s eyes map his face, street lights streaking past as they race down the 405 towards home. He traces a thumb over Buck’s lips, redder than normal from all the wine they drank in the past three hours. He knew dinner with his parents (visiting but staying at a hotel on the beach thank  _ god)  _ would be a “drink to survive” kind of night, but he didn’t expect it to be a “drink almost two bottles of Pinot Noir each” kind of night.

Buck grins lopsidedly at him, placing a gentle kiss to his thumb before leaning his head on the headrest with a dramatic  _ thump.  _ It’s not funny, Eddie knows this, but the giggles start all over again, and there’s not much he can do to stop them.

“I think Wine Drunk Eddie is my favorite Eddie,” Buck says, tangling their fingers together between them, pulling Eddie so close he’s almost in his lap.

“I though Blissed Out After Sex Eddie as your favorite Eddie?” Eddie quips back, making Buck bark out a laugh that makes their driver jump a little bit.

“They’re pretty closely matched. Sleepy and Snuggly Eddie, Watching Chris Do Anything Eddie, and Sweaty After a Workout Eddie are also contenders.”

Eddie hums, leaning his head on Buck’s shoulder, closing his eyes. “You know what my favorite Buck is?”

“Which one?” Buck asks, yawning and resting his head on Eddie’s.

“All of them.”

Buck snorts, and Eddie feels his whole head move as he rolls his eyes. “Really? Even Stubborn and Won’t Back Down From a Fight Buck?”

“You’re hot when you get all riled up.”

“What about Running Into a Fire to Save a Hamster Buck?”

“That’s very heroic, what’s not to love?”

“Hogs All the Covers in the Winter Buck?”

“...okay I don’t like him very much.”

They both collapse back into giggles at that, falling all over each other. Just when Eddie catches his breath, Buck takes his face in both hands and kisses him, taking the air right out of him again. He tastes like wine and steak sauce and happiness, and Eddie falls in love with him all over again.

“I changed my mind,” Buck says as they part. “Every Eddie is my favorite Eddie too, but Wine Drunk Eddie says very nice things about me, so I love him best for now.”

Eddie just smiles bigger and kisses him again. They don’t break apart until they hear a throat clearing from the front seat.

“Uh, guys? Is this your house?”

They laugh and tumble out of the car, thanking the driver as they head to the front door. They’re still laughing, still kissing, still drunk and happy, as they collapse into bed.

**Author's Note:**

> come prompt me on [tumblr](https://tylerhunklin.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
